Juggernaut
Juggernauts are the "Tanks" of the infected army created during the second outbreak. Most Juggernauts are found inside Infected Lairs located in NYZ and are occasionally accompanied by Brawlers. James Heller was able to acquire his Shields and Hammerfists powers by consuming Juggernauts.E3 2011: Prototype 2 -- Be a Badass Overview Juggernauts are powerful creatures, built with durable, obese bodies, thick and stubby legs, large fists, and jaws broken into three separate parts. They are capable of dealing tremendous damage to enemies and the environment around them while blocking projectiles directed towards them, thus truly earning the name "Juggernaut". Some Juggernauts have the ability to create groundspikes similar to Mercer's Claw Groundspike ability. These variants are called "Alpha Juggernauts". These Juggernauts are darker, have large growths on their backs and excrete a type of "gas" similar to the type that Heller excretes when he uses his Pack Leader ability. Alpha Juggernauts have more health and do more damage than their regular counterparts. In game, most Juggernauts appear in Gentek laboratories or infected lairs, while other Juggernauts appear near a Blackwatch base in mission A Labor of Love, in which Heller consumes alpha Juggernauts to summon Juggernaut packs in order to attack a reinforced door leading into the Gentek building. Juggernauts are absent in free roam mode. Tactic The Juggernauts' main weapon are their large fists, which they can use to strike successfully against a shielded player or block their attacks. The Juggernauts' attack pattern are simple, they smash their large hammer-like fists onto the ground, destroying the surrounding area and create shockwaves that are unblockable. "Alpha Juggernauts", identified by the growths and "gas" from their backs, are capable of using an attack similar to the Groundspike ability used by Alex Mercer's Claws that can take away a large chunk of Heller's overall health, but can be dodged or blocked. Although they are normally very slow, they can leap great distances to get near the player or throw rocks when far away and with amazing force, speed and accuracy. As Juggernauts can block attacks very easily, engaging them requires caution as they will punish a unaware attacker with an unblockable grab, causing them to slam Heller on the floor twice with great force and damage. However, their defensive stance only provides protection from frontal attacks, giving Heller a brief opportunity to exploit their vulnerable backside. Heller's Power The most useful power(s) against Juggernauts are Tendrils and/or Hammerfists. Tendrils (at level 2 upwards) can bind Juggernauts, temporarily stopping them from attacking or blocking with their fists. Tapping the use key near a trapped Juggernaut will dismember one (and only one) of its arms, which deals very heavy damage and severely weakens its attacking and blocking ability ( be aware that Juggernauts are able to untangle themselves faster than Brawlers. While Hammerfists are slow, they are still faster than the Juggernauts' own hammer-like fists. Even if Juggernauts are trying to block or attack, using a Ground Spike attack (holding the attack key while on the ground or in air) can send them airborne, allowing players to prepare for the next strike. Firearms Grenade launchers and Rocket launchers are the most effective, and as Juggernauts can block and deflect small fire-arm bullets, Rocket and Grenade launchers effortlessly, try to attack AFTER the Juggernauts jumps, throw debris, or do any type attack. Vehicles For APCs and Tanks, Juggernauts are much slower than Brawlers, however, they are much more dangerous and threatening. Because of them being tougher, have more health, strong damage, area effect attacks and the ability to create Ground Spikes (In the case of "Alpha Juggernauts") makes them a serious threat, both close and long range. The TOW launcher will be very useful against them due to the tracking nature of the missiles and their high damage. Tank strategy is straightforward, unload both weapons on the Juggernaut until it's dead. For aircraft, Juggernauts are less threatening than Hydras, but they are still capable of sending over large chunks of concrete toward their victims with great force and accuracy. However, their slower speed makes them easily punished by an observant pilot. Since both types of helicopters have explosive weaponry, Juggernauts are easy to defeat as long as they are kept locked-on and on high altitude. Consuming Animations Claws *Heller punches the Juggernaut twice, then brings it to its knees. He then precedes to rip the Juggernaut's head off. Tendrils *Heller trips the Juggernaut, leaps up onto its stomach, then proceeds to tear the Juggernaut's upper body inward, until he rips its head flat. Blade *Heller forces it to its knees, runs up its left arm, jumps off it, then comes down blade first, cutting the Juggernaut in half. Hammerfists *Heller flips the Juggernaut sideways, jumps up, then comes down, smashing the Juggernaut's head. Whipfist *Heller wraps his Whipfist around its legs, trips it, jumps up, and brings his Whipfist down, slicing the Juggernaut in half. Bare Handed * Heller punches the Juggernaut's foot, makes it fall and lying on the ground while Heller proceeds to pull its head off. Gallery Juggernauts.jpg|A group of Juggernauts Proto II (8).jpg|James Heller fighting a Juggernaut Heller_vs_The_New_Brawler_Hunter.jpg|James Heller about to fight a Juggernaut 2iiheyo.jpg Jugger.png 298966 1336018144 large.jpg Concept Arts Juggernaut - 4 - Colour Rough.jpg Juggernaut - 3 - Final Rough.jpg Juggernaut - 2 - Thumbnail Variations.jpg Juggernaut - 1 - Initial Roughs.jpg Juggernaut - variation-w.jpg References Category:Enemies Category:Infected Category:Prototype 2 Enemies